Three hundred North Carolina public health nurses will be instructed in breast cancer screening. Utilizing the clinical facilities of the Duke University Breast Cancer Demonstration Project, which screens approximately 250 women each week, these nurses will learn breast palpation, recognition of breast abnormalities, and how to teach breast self-examination. Instruction with "Netter Plates" and the OMNI Module Breast Cancer Examination text, charts and self-assessment test will supplement the clinical instruction. After being trained, nurses will perform breast examination and breast self-examination in sixty public health cancer detection clinics in North Carolina. The patient population of these clinics is 30% economically disadvantaged, 28% minority group members, and 75-80% rural. Examination and teaching skills of trainees will be observed by public health nurse supervisors, and supplementary instruction will be arranged as necessary. Records will be kept on number of women examined for breast cancer, number instructed in breast self-examination, number referred and number of cases of cancer diagnosed. It is anticipated these numbers will increase sharply as clinic nurses are trained. Questionnaires and selective interviews will be used to determine number of women who continue to practice breast self-examination following their initial instruction.